


holding onto stars

by aisu10



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oops, Rescue, arc reactor fetish, arc reactor porn, arc reactor!pepper, i accidentally heart porn'd too, omg what is my life, someone take the keyboard away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce muses on Pepper and Tony's arc reactors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding onto stars

He thinks he’ll never get used to it, the sensation of two metal reactors pressed against his bare skin as he’s sandwiched between Tony and Pepper. It’s not that their outward characteristics are uncomfortable - he doesn’t mind hard edges jutting out of soft flesh and glossy surfaces cool and hot at the same time in some incredible paradox - it’s the fact that they’re _alive_ in their own way, both foreign to the bodies that they’re grafted into and inexplicably _part of them_. Bruce had learned that the reactors were somehow privy to the thoughts and emotions of their owners, affected by every twitch of nerves and fire of synapses as if they had been a part of their essential workings from birth. This was evident in the playful static that tickled Bruce’s fingertips when he passed them over Tony’s reactor, the slight lightning shock that coursed through his body at the touch of Pepper’s, and most obviously in the way that both reactors glowed brighter and stronger when Pepper and Tony looked at each other, at _him_. The glowing discs in the chests of his lovers, he found, were just as conscious as the rest of them.

Even now, with Tony and Pepper asleep on either side of him, he can feel the reactors awake and active against him. Tony had told him before that the reactors interact with each other through fields of energy and can pull each other closer through magnetic attraction or, on a bad, day, repulse each other away. Right now they’re communicating in some way, not exactly attracting or repulsing but merely sending out electrical signals back and forth, and Bruce knows this because he can _feel_ them. 

Tony’s pressed against his back and Pepper’s curled into his chest and their reactors are having a legitimate conversation through Bruce’s body as if his nerves are telephone wires. Pepper’s is pulsing out a signal to match her heartbeat against Bruce’s own and filling his blood with electricity that travels through his veins and down his spinal cord where it mingles with the strong impulses that Tony’s reactor is transmitting into his vertebrae. He wonders what they’re saying, if they’re scrawling hidden messages across his bones that he cannot see but feel, or if they’re simply telling each other _I’m here, don’t worry, I’m right here, we all are._ Through his half lidded eyes he can see the glow of Pepper’s reactor pressing into his sternum, a warm yellow color unlike Tony’s cool blue. It pushes deeper into him with every expansion of her lungs and he can feel Tony’s vibrate with the pumping of his heart, so close beneath its smooth surface. 

It’s incredible to him, how Tony and Pepper could adopt these inherently _inhuman_ pieces of technology into themselves and somehow seem more human because of it. The reactors _amplify_ and _represent_ all of the things inside them and keep them alive like any other vital organ would. And they’re letting Bruce fill in the gaps between these crucial parts of them while they create a current to connect three beings and exist in perfect harmony. 

Bruce feels safe and wanted and _loved_ lying there with his fingers tangled in Pepper’s fiery locks and Tony’s strong arms tight around his waist, enjoying the warmth of their breath as it tickles his skin and the even warmer touch of their reactors as they speak through him. Every inch of him is alive with a pleasurable tingling and he can’t imagine a better place to be than between his two burning stars.

**Author's Note:**

> what did i write
> 
> also this is dedicated to 5harky, hybridcomplex, and yugimutos because i love them so so much okay.


End file.
